


The Path Yet Taken

by AmazonWarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWarrior/pseuds/AmazonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left and shut my door. My father and i painted this room  together before he died. It is hard to believe that it has been fours years since his death but it has been. My mom won’t date anyone even though i tell her it is okay. My dad dies from a lightening bolt that struck him. Since he died i have been afraid of storms. My clothes are all black and i dyed my hair from brown to black. Apparently to my mom i am going through a “goth phase” but i am not. I used to be this talkative , peppy, loud girl but now i am all quiet. Everything was unpacked and today was Sunday which meant I start school tomorrow.  I would rather be home schooled then go tomorrow. Well at least here i can drive to school when mom don’t need the car and i didn't have to stressed about what to wear tomorrow either. I left my room and walked into the kitchen where my</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving back

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original work that i am doing. please feel free to comment or suggestion on improvement. sorry for typos i have no beta.

I have lived with my mom and we just moved back to Jasper, Minnesota. It was a small town surrounded by a forest well woods that is. It also had some rivers as well. I slept the whole trip over here and it was a long one at that. We lived here when i was young i would say about third grade age. i hope that no one will remember me. A girl can only hope right? When we got to the house it looked exactly like how i remember it. It was a yellow one story, 2 bedroom , and we each had our own bath. Once mom placed the car in park we got out and stretch our legs out. I was glad to finally be out of the car. We didn’t have to unpack much as most of our stuff was already here. When i walked in the walls were a stale white and for some odd reason it didn’t really smell to bad. The door on my room still had “ Sam’s room “ on it. I opened the door and it was painted black and that was exactly how i left it too. It also had glow in the dark stripes on it as well. I walked into my room.

“ hey Sam you want to order pizza?” “ Mom said.  
“ No i am good ‘ i replied to her.  
“ You need anything i am here” she spoke.  
“ OKAY “ I yelled from my room.

She left and shut my door. My father and i painted this room together before he died. It is hard to believe that it has been fours years since his death but it has been. My mom won’t date anyone even though i tell her it is okay. My dad dies from a lightening bolt that struck him. Since he died i have been afraid of storms. My clothes are all black and i dyed my hair from brown to black. Apparently to my mom i am going through a “goth phase” but i am not. I used to be this talkative , peppy, loud girl but now i am all quiet. Everything was unpacked and today was Sunday which ment I start school tomorrow. I would rather be home schooled then go tomorrow. Well at least here i can drive to school when mom don’t need the car and i didn’t have to stressed about what to wear tomorrow either. I left my room and walked into the kitchen where my mom was.

“ Mom could i go for a walk?” I asked her.  
“ Go ahead but be careful” She said in reply,.  
“ thank you and i have my phone” I said to her as i was already out the door.  
“ Don’t go into the woods” She yelled but i didn’t really hear her.

Outside was quiet i mean really quiet. There were no kids or cars on the road. i thought it was odd and unusual. I began to walk into the woods come on now who wouldn’t. if someone tells you not to go what are you going to do? you go right? i mean what is in the woods beside a bob cat or something. When i first enter the woods the wind began to blow. When i got behind the treeline i saw something moving fast so i tried to follow it. You would to trust me. I began to run after it and then it started to rain. Just my my luck right. I was deep into the wood when it began to rain harder. Then it started to thunder and I froze right where i was. I was against a tree and this brought back painful memories of the day my father died. I slide to the ground and my back was against the bark of the tree. My phone started to rings but i couldn’t move. I was to afraid that i would get electrocuted by the lightning. Then it began to get darker and wetter. I wanted to move but i just couldn’t. I was alone and scared but not scared of what it out there well maybe a little. i was mostly scared of the storm. Off in the distant i could hear footsteps heading towards me. i couldn’t see anyone but then i heard someone yelling. I heard someone yelled “Over here” and then the footsteps were leaving. I heard another pair coming to me.

“ Samantha Bennett? “ a voice said “ Samantha I am officer Molly Cullen, Are you okay?”

i didn’t answer back.  
“ Don’t move “ Molly said. “ Cullen to control”  
“Go ahead Cullen” Control said.  
“I have found the girl “ Molly said “ we are in sector 3 and she is in shock. She won’t move. Send Potter and Myer over here with a warm blanket”  
“ copy that “ control said.

She then looked at me.  
“ Samantha you are safe now okay “ Molly said “ i have help coming with a warm blanket.”

After what seems like forever they finally showed up with that warm blanket she was talking about. One of the officers wrapped it around me and it felt so nice.

“Can she move?” an officer asked.  
“ She is not responding “ Molly said “ Samantha let’s get you home”

Then thunder hit and lightning flashed. i jumped slightly.

“I think she is scared of of the storm” Officer spoked “Samantha i am officer Amber Potter if you can walk we can get you out of this storm”  
“Take my hand “Cullen said “ Take it or we will take you”

She reached her hand out for me to take it. I took her hand and got up. They walked me out of the woods and back home. Each time it would lightnign or thunder they would reasure me that i wa safe. When we got back to my house there were police and emts everywhere. We got inside the house and i could finally see the officers faces. They were so pale like they haven’t ever been in the sun. Then i saw my mom. She came and gave me a great big hug. I wasn’t really gone that long.

“ I told you not to go into the woods” She said “ Thank you Officers”  
“Just doing our job ma’am “Cullen said “ Glad everything turned out right. We got to go now . you should listen Samantha. These woods are very dangerous.”

Then they left.

“ I am sorry mom “ I said “ i was gonna leave then the storm happen”  
“ go get clean and dry clothes on and get ready for school tomorrow” Mom said.  
“ Yes mom “ i said.

I went to my room and got out of the wet clothes. I put dry ones and just went to bed.  
BEEP!!BEEP  
My alarm went off and i so didn’t want to go to school today. Especially after what happen last night. I got out of bed , got dressed , and did my hair. that basically means i just brushed it. I grab my bag and put my cell in my pocket as i went into the kitchen.

“good morning Sam” My mom said.  
“ yeah good morning “ I simply replied “ Don’t ask if i am ready for school. Why can’t i be home schooled?”  
“ Because your father didn’t want you to be “she said.  
“ Why  aren't you dating” I said with a smirk.

I might at well ask.

“ I am not having this talk with my sixteen year old daughter “ She said “ here take the car”

She handed me the keys to our car.

“ thanks mom” i said as i was already out the door.

i got in the car and started her up. I was off to my new school which i didn't want to go to.  
But i never made it to school that day. I was involved in a car accident that wasn't my fault. I was going through a green light when suddenly this idiot runs the red light and hits me hard. My head hit the windshield and boy was i glad i was wearing my seat belt. My leg was hurting me bad and i knew it was badly injured if not broken.Suddenly i heard a familiar voice next to me.


	2. the Crash and Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every been in a crash? no well it sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the typos

“Sam don’t move your head “Cullen said” i am gonna put my hands on the side of your head to make your head stable”

How did she get here so quickly? i could tell my head was bleeding a little cause i felt something warm run down the side of my face. She somehow managed to get in the back and place her hands on my head. Boy did she have cold hands.

“the Ambulance is on it way “ Cullen said “ do you hurt any where?”

of course i do i was just in a crash.

“ My leg i think it is broken “ I said “ it wasn’t my fault”  
“ I know he ran a redlight “ Cullen said “ just don’t move.. did you get a look at the car?”  
“ No” i said.

I tried to look at my leg but my head was being held.

“don’t move “Cullen said once more “ your neck could be broken.”

In the distant i could hear the sirens get closet until they were finally here.

“ Hi my name is well you already know us but i am the medic “ Amber said “ now do you hurt anywhere?”  
“ My leg hurts “ i said.  
“ Okay does your neck or head hurt?” Amber asked.

“No “ i said.

she was asking me the same questions Cullen asked me.

“ Okay i am gong to put this neck brace around your neck for protection. i want you to keep your head still.” Amber said.

Before she placed that neckbrace around my neck i felt her hands touch the back of my neck. She asked if i felt any pain or tenderness and i said no. she place the neck brace around my neck.

“ No needles “ i said “ i will move if you put a needle in me”

i hate needles.

“ okay relax “ she said “ we are going to move you to this board. on your count Cullen”  
“ One. Two.Three” Cullen said.

In one swift movement was on a back board which was not very comfy and Cullen was still holding my head still.

“Your leg is broken “ kelly said “ we are going to have to put a splint on it.

They placed a oxygen mask on my face. They splinted my leg and boy did that one hurt. they then strapped me to the board and out foam blocks around my head. Once i was strapped to the board they buckled me into the cot i was on.

“Cullen you are riding with us “ Amber said.

They loaded me up and then we were off.

“ Sam i am going to have to put this iv in you” Amber said “Cullen get a bag ready”

She placed this rubber type band around my arm and then without any warning she stuck me with. She hooked me up the fluids and then to the vitals. She looked me over for any more injuries but didn’t really find any. She then ask me some questions which i am sure she already knows the answers to.

“How old are you?”Amber asked.  
“ I am sixteen” I replied “ and my last name is Bennett”  
“Okay now what happen” Amber asked.  
“ Well i was driving to school and my light was green and then this car hit me” i said.  
“ What is your phone number” Amber asked.

I gave it to her.  
I could hear Cullen radio the hospital.

“Med 2 to hospital” Cullen said.  
“ go ahead Med 2” The er said.  
“We got a sixteen year old female, Mva seatbelt was on. “Cullen said “ Right leg is broken and splinted. Cut on the left arm. Got an iv in her. 16 gage. O2 stats are good. she is on NRB at 15 liters. Eta three minutes”  
“ copy that we will be ready in trauma room 1” Er siad. “ we will jpage doctor Manning”  
“ you will be in good hands” Cullen said to me.

It didn’t seem like it was three minutes but it seem like it took forever before we finally got to the hospital.

“ okay a little bump when we get you out” Amber said.

When they brought me out of the ambulance there was a bump but it wasn’t so little.

“Okay when we get you inside there will be a lot of people asking a lot of questions all at once” Kelly said.

They wheeled me into the er and into a room where a doctor and a lot of nurses were waiting for me. They transfer me to another bed and poked me with another needle. They shined a light in my eyes and touch my back of my neck like Amber did at the crash site. They rolled me onto my side and felt down my back then rolled me back over. They tooked the board away then then tooks some blood along with x-rays. What they said next is what i never wanted to hear

“Sam i am doctor Manning and we have to take you to the operating room to fix your leg.” Manning said “ We need to go now “

And now i was off to get my leg fix. it kind of felt like I was on a soft skateboard. I was soon in a white room with a lot of bright lights and yet again put on another bed, Soon enough i felt sleepy and i was out. Before i knew it i was waking up in another room with a short cast on my leg and a bandage on my arm. The best part was the neckbrace was gone. yes i don’t like that thing. I pushed the button to move my bed up so i could look around to see if my mom was here yet.  
Cullen came in.

“Where is my mom ?” I asked.  
“ She went to eat “ Cullen said “ with the doctor. your surgery went well”  
“already on a date” i said joking.  
“No she is talking with the doctor now”Cullen said  
“How many needles do they have in me?” i asked  
“Two “Cullen said “ don’t worry they will be out soon “

there was a knock on the door.  
Mom came in followed by the doctor.

“How do you feel?”Mom asked.  
“ i am sorry about the car” i said to her.  
“ that doesn’t matter all that matters is that you are alive.” Mom said.  
“ you will be in a cast for a couple of weeks or so “ Manning said  
“Am i okay?” i asked.  
“you sustain some injuries “ Manning said “ your right leg is broken and you had to had surgery on it. You had a cut to your left arm that require twelve stitches. Some other minor scrapes and bruises. But no major life threatening injuries. We had to give you some blood because you lost some during surgery. but other than that you’re okay”

i wonder what he calls bad. i mean come on you had to give me blood that quailfes as bad.

“How long have i been here?” i asked.  
“ You have been here for two weeks “ Manning said “ you can go home tomorrow and be back at school,”

I want to go home today.. i mean i hate hospitals and everything about them.

“Excuse me I have matters i must attend to “Manning said as he left.  
“ Cullen did you find the one who hit me yet?” i asked.  
“No not yet but we are still looking” Cullen said “ I have to go”

With that she left as well. boy can i clear a room.

“Mom can you talk to the doctor to see if i can go home today?” i asked her “Please i hate hospitals”

hey it worth a shot right?

“let me go talk to the doctor “ Mom said and left.

I reach my arm up and took at look at my bandage. it had cover my whole arm. Surely it really wasn’t that bad was it? I sat up in my bed and i was looking around my hospital room. The walls were white..of course they were i mean it standard hospital walls unless you’re at children s. Shortly after she left my mom came back in with the doctor.

“Your mother tells me that you want to leave now “Manning said.  
“yes that is correct i hate hospitals. “ i said “ i feel fine”  
“ well your vitals are normal “ manning said,  
“So that means i can go home right?” i said with a smile on my face.  
“ i don’t see no harm “ Manning said “ i will have the nurse come to get you ready and Mom will you come with me to sign some papers”  
“ i will be back “ Mom said.  
“Okay “ i said .

Mom and doctor left to sign some papers and shortly after two nurses come in. One had some clothes the other had crutches. They shut the door.

“ do you know how to walk with crutches” Nurse one asked.

i nodded.

“ okay good “ nurse one said “ now do you need help getting dressed?”

i shook my head.

“ okay then lets get you unhooked” nurse two said.

They took me off the monitors and took the iv’s out. i was so glad when they finally did that. i got dressed by myself and then hopped into the wheel chair that was waiting for me. They handed me the crutches and then wheeled me off into the hallway where my mom was.

“Ready “ Mom asked.  
“ yes “ i said “ how are we getting home?”  
“ i got a loaner until the car is fixed “ Mom said.

We went to the car which by the way was a nice loaner. It was a mustang and it was yellow. I got in the passenger side and my mom got in the driver side. We left the hospital and head home or so mom thought. We were at a red light.

“Mom could i go to school?” i asked.  
“ if you’re up to it but i wouldn’t push it. i mean it can wait till tomorrow” Mom said.  
“But i am ready now “ i said “ i mean i guess gotta have the first day at some point right?’


	3. Update

// Okay hey guys just want to tell you i am still working on this. All i am doing is just transferring from paper to computer. I should have the next chapter up soon. I am interested in what you all think of the story so far... feel free to leave comments... just trying to become a better writer.


End file.
